


Is that my shirt?

by Birooksun



Series: DBH Drabble Prompts [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt Gavin Reed, M/M, drugs remove all filters, emotions suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 00:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16315877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birooksun/pseuds/Birooksun
Summary: Prompt- Is that my shirt?Gavin gets hurt during a case and Nines waits for him to wake up in the hospital.





	Is that my shirt?

_ Beep, beep, beep _

 

Nines decided he hated emotions. He kept bouncing his foot on the ground, needing to do  _ something _ but unable to find something to do in the tiny hospital room. Everything that could be taken care of was already done. Now all he could do was sit and  _ wait. _

 

_ Beep, beep, beep _

 

He knew Gavin would be fine. The chances of Gavin dying while sleeping in the hospital bed were slim.  _ Within 5% with a 1-2% margin for error.  _ He knew his boyfriend would be fine, so why couldn’t he leave? Why couldn’t he bring himself to actually do anything that would require him to leave Gavin’s side?

 

Nines glanced at the door when it opened, seeing Tina walk in with a balloon, a  _ teddy bear _ of all things, and what looked like a shirt tossed over her shoulder. He looked up at the balloon, she had gotten one that said “Get well soon” and written on the bottom in sharpie “or else BITCH”. The sight of it made him smile a little bit before he glanced down at Tina. She was holding out the shirt at him.

 

“You still have blood on your shirt and jacket. Strip.” He rolled his eyes at their friend, and took the shirt from her hands.

 

“This is Gavins.”

 

“Nines honey, you don’t own any shirts that aren’t Cyberlife ones and Gavin’s place was closer.”

 

Nines privately thought she just wanted to get him into the size too small shirt on purpose. He placed it down on Gavin’s hospital bed and removed his jacket and shirt, ignoring the small applause Tina gave as he pulled on his boyfriend shirt. He resumed his tapping as Tina tied the balloon to Gavin’s bed and tucked the teddy bear into his arm. He found himself grinning as she stepped back and took a picture with her phone. “Let me get one of you and Gavin.” She must be rubbing off on him. He took her phone and aimed the camera at the two best friends, Tina hopping softly onto the bed and placing bunny ears over Gavin’s sleeping head. Nines found himself chuckling as he took the picture, then another when she pulled a face. He really laughed when Gavin started to open his eyes and groaned at what he woke up to. 

 

“Gav! You live!” Tina cried out as she slid off the bed, after giving Gavin a quick hug though. 

 

“The fuck hit me?” He blinked unfocused eyes at Tina before looking at his boyfriend. “Is that my shirt? Fuck you look hot in that, you should wear my clothes more often. I wanna rip that off you with my teeth.” Nines had no idea how to respond. Tina grinned like the cat that ate the canary and giggled.

 

“Oh they gave you the good drugs.”

 

Nines nodded before speaking to his boyfriend. “I would suggest such actions wait until you are fully healed.” He sat back down in his chair and grabbed Gavin’s hand. “I’m just glad you’re alive right now.” 


End file.
